


Dust to Dust

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls who have been lonely for far too long. A Kristanna based verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to Dust

 

He has been lonely for too long.

 

Walls forming around him that are sturdy and strong.

 

No one has tempted to knock them down.

 

If they tried, they would fail.

 

The smiles he gives, the cheerfulness he shows to the few he meets, the happiness he tries to spread.

 

 

A thick mask that he has learned to form.

 

There has been no one.

 

No one to love.

 

No one to care.

 

No one to share things with.

 

Only him and his friend who cannot speak for himself.

 

An animal friend true and true, but it is not enough.

 

A rocky family knows not of real love.

 

Human love.

 

His heart yearns for that human love, that human care.

 

The one that is difficult to find, but beautiful when it shines through.

 

Something real.

 

Something new.

 

Something true.

 

But he is lonely.

 

He has been lonely for far too long.

 

* * *

 

 

She has been lonely for far too long.

 

Walls defenseless to whatever comes.

 

So easy to knock down and enter through.

 

If someone tried, the walls would turn to dust.

 

The smiles she gives, the bubbliness she shows to the few she sees, the happiness that seems to glow from her.

 

 

A mask that she formed so long ago.

 

There have been a few.

 

They have loved her.

 

They have cared about her.

 

They shared things with each other.

 

Silence and emptiness now fills the once occupied halls.

 

A room sealed shut from view.

 

No sound comes from it, no being appears.

 

Knocking only echoes through out the room.

 

Her heart yearns to escape into the world that’s new.

 

And for a love that is strong through and through.

 

Something real.

 

Something new.

 

Something true.

 

But she is lonely.

 

She has been lonely for far too long.

 

* * *

 

 

They were both lonely for far too long.

 

Walls they had formed have now fallen through.

 

No barrier to break between the two.

 

If anyone would try, they would enter with ease.

 

The smiles they give, the laughter they share, the happiness that seems to radiate from them.

 

A mask no more.

 

There are only them.

 

They both care.

 

They both love.

 

They both share.

 

A door now open.

 

Joy filling the once empty halls.

 

Comfort found within each other.

 

Their hearts yearn for nothing no longer.

 

Replaced with nothing but love of the other.

 

Human love has been formed, one that shines and is strong through and through.

 

It is real.

 

It is new.

 

It is true.

 

They were both lonely for far too long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
